


that one story no one wanted but needed

by Nepekitty



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ndrv3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepekitty/pseuds/Nepekitty
Summary: what did i dothis was a thing with animals but imma make it danganronpa cuz why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> henlo first chapter was written years ago and edited like few months ago  
> how do i make chapters?

"You’re a small fella aren't ya?"  
"I'm not small! You’re just freakishly tall." The man rolls his eyes.  
"You got the money?"  
"Of course I do." I take out a wallet that has tiny hearts all over. I open it and take out a couple hundred dollar bills out and hand the guy his money. He takes the cash and checks to see if it is real (it is).  
He opens up his trench coat to reveal many pockets. He puts the cash in one of the pockets. He then takes a small baggy out. I grab the bag and put it inside my pocket. The man looks left and right then back to me.  
"I wasn't here." He whispers to me and turns around and walks away. I do the same and head home. I arrive home and knock on the door. Shuichi, my husband, answers the door.  
"There you are! You took longer than usual on your morning stroll!"  
"I know, I'm sorry." I give Shuichi a kiss and go inside. I run upstairs to the bathroom. There, I look in the mirror and comb my whiskers. -Yes I said whiskers. I'm a cat, meow.- I go out of the bathroom and head to my room. It’s a mess but I like it that way. Now for work, a checkered suit or a pruple suit? hmm...purple suit it is!- I put on my suit.  
I look through my collection of ties and find the best one, a checkered tie that obviously doesn’t match my suit but I will still wear. I take out the bag of catnip from the pants I wore earlier and I put them in the pants I am wearing now.  
I head downstairs where Shuichi is watching tv. He looks at me when I get there and I can tell he doesn't like my outfit but doesn’t comment on it.  
"Ok well off to work!" I kiss Shuichi goodbye and leave the house. I pass by the fish store and contemplate going inside and eating some fish but I just shake my head and go to work instead.  
I eventually get to my job and sit at my desk. My job is a fairly boring job, just call random people. Bored out of my mind, I take out the bag of catnip and sniff it. Mmm yeah that's some good catnip ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
"Sniff sniff sniff...CATNIP!?" My boss yells and runs over to me. "KOWOKCHI WORMA, YOU KNOW THIS IS A CATNIP FREE WORKPLACE!"  
"Omg! There's free catnip! where!?" My boss does a double facepalm.  
"Look if you wanna work here you have to stop doing catnip."  
"I've tried and I can’t! It’s too hard!"  
"Then you’re fired!" And he stomps away into his office of doom. I go out of my office taking my catnip with me. I decide to go home since I have nothing better to do. When I get home, Erosa is waiting for me at the table sipping some coffee.  
"Your boss called...he said you were doing catnip again..."  
"Yeah so?"  
"We talked about this before! It's either me or the catnip." I stare at him. My beloved Shuichi, the one I've loved for more than 4 years. Then I think about the catnip. The thing that would take my pain away, make me go into a world that's like no other where everything is ok…  
“You know how much I hate catnip! I just want you to be healthy and not have your clothes smell like catnip! You’re addicted to it and seem to prefer it over me…” Tears are flowing down his face.  
"I...I can't choose..." It pains me to say that. I know I’ve hurt him though but it’s the truth. I need the catnip to help me feel better.  
"Well I'll choose for you...Goodbye Kowokichi." And there he goes, walking out of my life like my mother did. He always acted like her... I've lost everything that was important to me all because of catnip.

That was years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

“Aaaaaah! Another one!” I say as I slam my cup on the counter.  
“Sir, you’ve had way too much milk, more than a cat should have…” The bartender stares at me with concern in his eyes. “I think you should go home for the night.”  
“MILK ME” The bartender, frightened by my yelling, pours me another cup of milk. I chug it all down in a matter of seconds. I put my cup down and look around the room. There is one guy sitting a few chairs away from me reading a paper, it seems like he is waiting for someone. Behind me is some guy trying to pick up chicks with shitty pick up lines. There is no way he would get those girls when they are sober let alone drunk. He has no chance.  
I sigh as I think about Shuichi. Soon after he left I decided to get my act together and get off of catnip though I have switched to milk. I have been getting better but today is obviously not a good example of me getting better.  
I put some cash on the counter to pay for all the cups I had and walk out.  
I make my way to the end of the street stumbling along the way. There I wait so i can cross as cars pass by.  
I suddenly feel a pair of hands touch my back and push me. I stumble forward and turn around to see a guy with white fur standing there. He had baggy clothes on and reeked of axe cologne.  
"Excuse me" he says to me as if I was in the way of his life or something. "I’m homeless, I'm gay, I have aids...I’m new in town." He says the last part with such pizazz. I chuckle as I close my eyes, determination fills me and I know exactly how to reply.  
"Hi homeless gay new in town...I’m dad." Tears fill the guys eyes as he cries out, "FATHER!" He tackles me with a hug, my shoulder feeling gross as he wets it with his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duck

The duck (Kuzuryu) walked up to the lemonade stand one last time.  
“You got any grapes?” He asked. He was at his breaking point for all he wanted were the grapes from this guy.  
“N-no…” The lemonade man stuttered scared out of his mind.  
“Wrong answer.”


End file.
